


Не виновен

by megaenjoy



Category: The Sea Hawk - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: «Так вот, каким развлечениям втайне предавался добродетельный мастер Годолфин! М-да…»





	Не виновен

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ 2018, для команды "Библиотека приключений"

До Рождества оставалась неделя. Впервые за долгое время на побережье Корнуолл стих пронизывающий ветер и прекратилась вьюга, из-за которой невозможно было выехать со двора и не заблудиться. Наконец-то очистилось небо, солнце заиграло на хрустящем снегу, радостными огоньками заискрился лед. Стало морозно и весело.  
Питер Годолфин, насвистывая, подъехал к известному дому в Малпасе. Дом, увенчанный готическими башенками, был красив и просторен, его окружал заснеженный сад, где уже чистили занесенные долгой вьюгой дорожки. Мастер Годолфин спешился и нетерпеливо постучал в ворота. По-видимому, его ожидали, так как, не успел он опустить руку, тяжелые створки ворот уже распахнулись. Слуга согнулся в поклоне и торопливо взял у Питера лошадь: здесь хорошо знали горячий и вспыльчивый нрав мастера Годолфина, не терпевшего нерасторопных лакеев.

***

Мисс Мэрилин услышала знакомые тяжелые шаги и со вздохом поднялась с кресла. Ясно, кто мог посетить ее в такое время. За время затяжной непогоды жизнь на побережье почти замерла, а для Мэрилин это означало передышку, которая, к ее великому сожалению, подошла к концу. Она отложила вышивание и отвернулась к окну. Такое чудесное, солнечное утро! Она видела, как слуги чинили карету, наводили порядок во дворе и в саду; ей мучительно захотелось пойти туда, вдохнуть морозный воздух, заняться простой безыскусной работой… Пусть бы ей было тяжело! Она давно отвыкла от тяжелого труда, но сейчас была согласна на все что угодно, лишь бы только не видеть этого человека и не говорить с ним.  
Он никогда не стеснялся в этом доме и вел себя как хотел: вошел, разумеется, без стука, громко притворил за собой дверь. Мэри изобразила улыбку и протянула руку к колокольчику:  
– Доброе утро, сэр. Я прикажу подать ваше любимое…  
– Ничего не нужно, – отрезал гость. – Сударыня, я приехал, чтобы спросить: помните ли вы о нашем договоре? Не желаю слышать, как вы снова кормите меня обещаниями.  
Она хотела пройти мимо него к креслу, но почувствовала, как твердые пальцы грубо сжали ее локоть.  
– Он обязательно навестит вас сегодня. И, клянусь Богом, на этот раз вы сделаете то, о чем я вас прошу уже столько времени!  
Мэри попыталась высвободиться. Она была довольно высокого роста; золотисто-рыжие кудри, россыпь веснушек и голубые глаза выдавали в ней ирландку. В какой-то момент ей захотелось плюнуть Питеру Годолфину в лицо, но она сдержалась.  
– Я не уверена. Я не жду сегодня мастера Лайонела, сэр.  
Питер рухнул в кресло и страдальчески поднял глаза к потолку.  
– Избавьте меня от ваших жалких уверток, мисс. Будто не знаете, что этот по уши влюбленный щенок, верно, уже приказал седлать лошадь. Если же нет, он в любом случае, появится завтра! Он и двух дней без вас не проживет!  
На ее щеках появился горячий румянец, глаза заблестели. Она гордо вскинула голову и отвернулась.  
– Что я вижу? – зло процедил гость. – Уж не хотите ли вы сказать, что отказываетесь мне повиноваться?  
– Да! – твердо ответила Мэрилин, глядя в окно. – Я не стану вредить мастеру Лайонелу и его семье…  
Не дослушав, Питер схватил ее за руку, развернул к себе и отвесил звонкую пощечину. Камень с острой огранкой в его перстне оставил саднящую царапину на покрытой веснушками коже… Мэри вырвалась из его рук – нет, не станет она плакать и умолять, не доставит ему такого удовольствия, пусть хоть до синяков изобьет!  
– Что же дальше, сэр? – она постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал холодно, спокойно, как на изысканном приеме.   
Питер невозмутимо поправил камзол и позвонил в колокольчик. Горничная появилась почти мгновенно – хорошо зная о его пристрастиях, она подала кувшин канарского и высокий хрустальный бокал. Мастер Годолфин налил себе вина, выпил залпом, тут же налил еще и, не стесняясь, удовлетворенно причмокнул.  
– А дальше, – сказал он, – все очень просто. – Ты, надеюсь, не забыла, кто тут хозяин? Кто добился для тебя разрешения жить в Малпасе, купил тебе дом, экипаж, все прочее? Быть может, карьера деревенской куртизанки тебя больше не привлекает? Хочешь отправиться прямиком в Брайдуэлл? Или тебе больше по нраву оказаться в грошовом заведении для матросов? Ну? Отвечай!  
Ее била дрожь, но она нашла в себе силы твердо встретить его взгляд.  
– Я не игрушка в ваших руках, мастер Питер. Мне больше не нужен ни ваш дом, ни ваше покровительство, я люблю мастера Лайонела и выйду за него замуж!  
Красивые черные брови Питера Годолфина изумленно взлетели.  
– Ах, вот как ты заговорила! Красотка Молли собралась стать леди Трессилиан! Неужто ты всерьез полагаешь, что сэр Оливер Трессилиан позволит брату жениться на шлюхе из Малпаса, которая известна всему Корнуоллу? Да даже если бы позволил – все равно этому не бывать. Как ты думаешь, что скажет твой мастер Лайонел, когда узнает, кем ты была раньше? Ему ведь не многое известно о твоем прошлом?  
Она все еще старалась держать себя в руках, но при этих словах в ужасе взглянула на него.  
– Нет! Нет… Вы не посмеете!   
– Еще как посмею, – спокойно сказал он. – Забудь о своих честолюбивых планах, красотка. Но если сделаешь то, что я хочу – я буду молчать. И вы с мастером Лайонелом по-прежнему сможете встречаться здесь и ворковать, как голубки, пока ты не надоешь ему, разумеется.  
– Да будьте вы прокляты! – в отчаянии вскричала Мэрилин. – Лайонел – чистый, добрый, святой человек. Что вам от него надо?  
– Я уже объяснял тебе: мне нет дела до твоего возлюбленного, мне нужен его брат. Ты заманишь сэра Оливера в свои сети, да так, чтобы узнала вся округа. Запомни – весь Корнуолл должен болтать, что Оливер Трессилиан пал жертвой чар шлюхи из Малпаса. Это вразумит мою сестру, и она поймет, наконец, что собака Трессилиан ей не пара.  
Мэрилин стиснула руки. Как же все это мерзко!  
– Каким образом я могу это сделать, мастер Годолфин? – спросила она. – Сэр Оливер никогда не ездит ко мне.  
– Мне ли учить тебя, Молли? – нетерпеливо отозвался Питер. – Твой щенок Лайонел шагу не ступит без помощи старшего братца. Если у него пропадет некая драгоценность, что-то очень дорогое – он в первую очередь кинется к Оливеру. А я позабочусь, чтобы его грум донес сэру Оливеру, что драгоценность пропала именно здесь. Тогда наш джентльмен точно отправится к тебе – выкупить вещь, или же просто отобрать, ну и… Кто-кто, а уж ты хорошо знаешь, как очаровать мужчину. – Он окинул ее стройную фигуру одобрительным взглядом.  
Мэри слушала, сжимая кулаки. Действительно, все просто! Подумать только, ей придется на это пойти – после краха всех ее мечтаний о новой, честной жизни, замужестве, семье… И что скажет мастер Лайонел?  
– Что скажет мастер Лайонел? – машинально повторила она вслух.  
– Кого это заботит? – грубо усмехнулся Питер. – Ты же так уверена в его любви? Значит, он все вытерпит, и его светлое чувство ничто не омрачит. В конце концов, они с сэром Оливером близкие родственники…  
От его грязной насмешки кровь бросилась ей в голову; на мгновение она забыла свое унизительное положение и зависимость от этого человека. В ней вдруг ожила красотка Молли, дикая ирландская кошка, которая никому не позволила бы так обращаться с собой!  
– Дьявол! – взвизгнула она, молнией подлетела к Питеру и изо всех сил вцепилась в его густые каштановые волосы. От неожиданности мастер Годолфин покачнулся, рухнул на колени – и тут ее взгляд упал на острый трехгранный стилет Питера, с которым он расстался, усевшись в кресло. Стилет лежал на столе, стоило всего лишь протянуть руку – и человек, превративший ее жизнь в ад, навсегда исчезнет с лица земли! Пальцы сами сжали холодную рукоятку…  
– Не только шлюха, но и убийца? – послышался сдавленно-насмешливый голос Питера.  
Она замерла – его рука мгновенно стиснула ее запястье, точно тисками. Стилет упал на пол, плечи Мэри задрожали от рыданий. Она опустилась в кресло и прижала ладони к лицу.  
– Ну, полно, Мэрилин, – ласково, словно и не было предшествующей безобразной сцены, заговорил мастер Годолфин. – Ты умница, ты все сделаешь, как надо, я знаю. – Он нежно пригладил растрепанные рыжие кудри и, приподняв за подбородок ее лицо, осторожно стер слезы со щек.  
К ругани и побоям она привыкла, но его ласки были совершенно невыносимы. Мэри резко отстранилась.  
– Будьте вы прокляты, – прошептала она. – Убирайтесь, не трогайте меня!  
Питер Годолфин пожал плечами, подобрал брошенный стилет и встал.  
– Ваши оскорбления меня не волнуют. Советую не шутить со мной больше, Мэрилин, иначе не далее как завтра вечером мастер Лайонел узнает о вас много интересного. Хорошего дня, мисс, – мастер Годолфин спокойно проследовал к двери и даже не оглянулся.

***

Мэри долго сидела в кресле в той же позе, в какой он оставил ее – подобрав под себя ноги, сжавшись в беспомощный комок. Ее знобило. Камин давно потух, но даже позвать служанку у нее не было сил.  
Она спрашивала себя, что сделал бы Лайонел, если бы узнал всю правду о ее прошлом. Больно было это признавать, но некий инстинкт подсказывал, что он не из тех, кто ради любви простит все что угодно. Он, конечно же, отвернется от нее, отвернется навсегда. А если она послушается мастера Годолфина, ей удастся сохранить хотя бы тень былого счастья… Пусть он не женится на ней, но, возможно, не бросит – она будет ждать его каждый день, с нее довольно даже просто видеть его…  
– Мисс Мэрилин, к вам мастер Лайонел Трессилиан, – доложила горничная из-за двери.  
Мэри испуганно вздрогнула.  
– Проводи его в гостиную, – нервно сказала она. – Подай глинтвейн из канарского и помоги мне привести себя в порядок.

***

… Приподнявшись на локте, Мэрилин зажгла свечу и пристально всмотрелась в лицо задремавшего Лайонела. Он был не просто красив – его облик дышал подлинной чистотой и невинностью, точно изображение на иконе. А ей предстоит не только обмануть его, но и обокрасть, и ради чего? Мэри закрыла глаза, прикидывая про себя, что будет, если Лайонел поймет… Ну что же, тогда для нее остается яд или веревка: продолжать эту жизнь она больше не в силах.  
Но сейчас надо было спешить – короткий зимний день клонился к закату, скоро Лайонел проснется и начнет собираться в дорогу. Она села на постели и задумалась. У Лайонела было много драгоценностей, к которым он относился достаточно небрежно… Пропажу какой из них он заметит быстрее всего? Перстень не удастся снять незаметно… Серьга с жемчужиной… Пряжка с бриллиантом…   
И тут ее осенило – Лайонел ведь показывал ей настоящую редкость, подаренную ему на совершеннолетие старшим братом, грозным сэром Оливером. Золотой вензель из первых букв его имени «ЛТ», изготовленный настолько искусно, что казался не отлитым из металла, а сплетенным из кружев. Она осторожно взяла его в руки – ни одна драгоценность не казалась ей столь прекрасной. Мэрилин благоговейно коснулась замысловатых золотых букв…  
– Любуетесь моим вензелем? – раздался хрипловатый со сна, веселый голос Лайонела.  
Она вскрикнула от неожиданности и в ужасе прижала руки к груди, боясь обернуться – наверняка сумерки не смогут скрыть ее пылающие щеки.  
– Мэри, милая, чем я вас напугал? – удивленно спросил Лайонел. – Простите, я, право же, не нарочно.  
Он подошел к ней и ласково обнял за плечи.  
– Если вам нравится эта безделушка, хотите, я подарю вам такую же, с вашим именем? – нежно прошептал он ей на ухо. – Мэри… Вы плачете?  
Мэрилин больше не сдерживалась и плакала навзрыд. Он так добр, так мил, а она! Его ласковые расспросы и попытки утешить только усиливали ее отчаяние. Мэри чувствовала страшную усталость. Она признается ему во всем, и пусть мастер Годолфин идет к дьяволу – Лайонел любит ее и никогда не предаст, сейчас она была в этом уверена.  
– Итак, моя милая, что же все-таки послужило причиной ваших слез? – в который раз терпеливо повторил Лайонел, не выпуская ее из объятий.   
Мэрилин прерывисто вздохнула.  
– Мастер Лайонел, я… Я должна рассказать вам. Дело в том, что перед вашим приходом здесь был мастер Годолфин и он…  
– Питер Годолфин? – Голос Лайонела заметно дрогнул от ярости. – Так значит, он посмел…  
Он отпустил ее и начал торопливо одеваться. Затем опоясался шпагой, вынул ее из ножен и проверил острие лезвия; Мэри, ничего не понимая, следила за ним расширенными от страха глазами.  
– Мастер Лайонел… – пробормотала она. – Что вы собираетесь делать?  
– Я этого так не оставлю. Этот негодяй оскорбляет моего отца, моего брата, а теперь он оскорбил еще и вас! Клянусь Богом, мое терпение закончилось! Не удерживайте меня, дорогая, и ничего не бойтесь – Питеру Годолфину давно пора получить по заслугам!  
Она безуспешно пыталась оттащить его от двери, цеплялась за него дрожащими руками, – Лайонел осторожно высвободился и, не обращая внимания на ее испуганный лепет, выскочил из комнаты. Мэри услышала, как он сбежал с лестницы и громко приказал подать ему лошадь… 

***

Лайонел скакал в Годолфин-Корт со смешанным чувством гнева и беспокойства. До него уже доходили слухи о внимании, оказываемом мастером Годолфином его возлюбленной, но он не придавал им значения. Красота Мэрилин и ее обходительность во многом объясняли, почему ее дом являлся магнитом для многих не слишком приятных ему личностей. Он закрывал глаза на всевозможные разговоры, пока был уверен в чувствах Мэри к нему… Но теперь оставаться в стороне больше нельзя – слишком уж много Питер Годолфин стал себе позволять.   
Лайонел чувствовал себя униженным, он представлял, что его брат, сэр Оливер, будучи на его месте, давно бы положил этому конец. Но Оливер не может поднять руку на Питера из-за своей невесты – что же, теперь его, Лайонела, черед защитить честь семьи… Он так распалил себя этими мыслями, что не заметил, как подъехал к Годолфин-Корту. Перед ним выросла стена, окружавшая замок, и Лайонел натянул поводья.  
– Кого я вижу! Мастер Трессилиан собственной персоной! – раздался позади знакомый ненавистный голос.  
Лайонел развернул коня. Враг насмешливо улыбался, его глаза возбужденно блестели, а на щеках горел лихорадочный румянец.  
– И о чем же вы хотите потолковать в столь поздний час? – поинтересовался Питер. – Наверное, не о погоде. Тогда, дайте подумать… Да! Вероятно, вас не устраивает, что благорасположением некой очаровательной дамы вы пользуетесь, м–м–м… не единолично.  
До Лайонела донесся явственный запах крепкого вина, исходящий от собеседника – у него мелькнула мысль, что Годолфин пьян, иначе он не стал бы так распускать язык. Что же, тем лучше, с пьяным легче будет справиться. Он спрыгнул с лошади и выхватил шпагу.  
– Неужто вы собираетесь вступить в поединок? – глумливо удивился Питер. – И не боитесь, что вам достанется?  
– Я жду, что вы спешитесь, сударь, – сквозь зубы бросил Лайонел.  
Питер лениво сполз с седла, взял лошадь под уздцы. Они стояли прямо перед воротами Годолфин-Корта. Вокруг расстилался заснеженный парк. Не было ни души, посвистывал ветер и клубилась поземка под глазами.  
– Я предупреждаю вас, – задыхаясь, проговорил Лайонел, – не смейте стоять у меня на пути и даже близко подходить к… той, кого вы упомянули. Мой брат щадит вас только из-за вашей сестры, иначе он давно бы вышиб из вас дух!  
– Щенок, – презрительно выплюнул Питер. – Я не боюсь ни вас, ни вашего брата. Не далее, как сегодня я второй раз ударил его, а он второй раз это безропотно стерпел! – Годолфин расхохотался. – Похоже, его достоинства фехтовальщика сильно преувеличены, как и все остальные…  
Лайонел не дал ему договорить – одним ударом он сбил нетвердо державшегося на ногах Питера на мягкий снег. Тот помотал головой, взглянул исподлобья и начал неуклюже приподниматься. Его шпага валялась на снегу. Питер поднял ее, неловко опираясь о стоявшее рядом дерево.  
Лайонел ждал. Гнев от услышанных оскорблений начал проходить при виде почти беспомощного противника – Годолфин явно не был способен драться, так что дуэль откладывалась. Но тут же он подумал о Мэри, гнусных слухах, которые ходили о ней и этом человеке… Их можно прекратить одним ударом. Питер Годолфин – мерзавец и не заслуживает, чтобы с ним поступали по чести.  
Не говоря ни слова, Лайонел подступил к Годолфину с обнаженной шпагой. Питер был выше и сильнее, гораздо выносливее его, но опьянение уравняло их силы. Лайонел атаковал резко и нетерпеливо, как не рискнул бы поступать с мало-мальски опасным противником: сейчас ему хотелось поскорее закончить эту отвратительную дуэль.  
Все же он переоценил себя; Питер Годолфин, даже будучи пьяным, сумел пробить его защиту, чего Лайонел никак не ожидал – правый бок опалило жгучей болью, он почувствовал, как горячие струйки крови обильно потекли по телу. Рана, похоже, оказалась не смертельной, она не мешала ему двигаться, но голова начала кружиться… Лайонел был слишком изнежен от природы и всегда с трудом терпел боль; к тому же он впервые был ранен на дуэли. Он растерялся, перестал нападать и старался теперь лишь защититься от новых уколов. Он не сомневался, что Годолфин это заметил. Оба тяжело дышали; Питер, казалось, совершенно протрезвел.  
– Ну, что скажете, сударь? – выдохнул он. – Мне ваша жизнь не нужна, вы мне ничуть не мешаете, скорее напротив…  
Лайонел остановился, зажимая бок левой рукой, сгибаясь от боли. Продолжать поединок было бы безумием, он скоро истечет кровью, если только Годолфин не убьет его раньше. Но просить пощады… Нет, это немыслимо! Питер вбросил шпагу в ножны.  
– Да, похоже с вас уже хватит… Вот что, обопритесь-ка о мою руку. Я был прав, когда говорил, что слухи сильно преувеличивают бретерскую доблесть Трессилианов.  
Ненависть к этому человеку, собственное унижение и даже предложенная помощь – все это породило в Лайонеле дьявольскую злость. Когда Питер приблизился, собираясь взять его под руку – Лайонел отшатнулся и в отчаянном выпаде вонзил шпагу ему в грудь… 

***

Лайонел пришел в себя, ощущая сильную боль и тошноту. Он лежал на снегу, почти касаясь руками убитого им человека. Он не сомневался, что Питер мертв, достаточно было взглянуть на него. Лайонел заставил себя подняться, ему понадобилось много времени и сил, чтобы добрести до стоявшей неподалеку лошади. Он совершил настоящее убийство, убил Питера подло, исподтишка, когда тот предложил ему помощь. Он поступил не как подобает дворянину, и никто в мире больше не подаст ему руки, кроме, может быть, Оливера… Хотя, о чем это он? Брат – человек чести, он тоже отвернется, когда узнает…

Лайонел сумел взобраться на лошадь лишь с третьей попытки. Если он все-таки сумеет добраться до Пенарроу – кто ему поможет, кто захочет его защитить? Оливер, только он. Можно сказать, что Питер напал первым, или что Питер оскорбил его, или… Ладно, что сказать, он придумает, главное – не говорить всей правды. Оливер не выдаст его и не бросит, чем бы это ему не грозило. 

Он собрал поводья и, прежде чем тронуться, обернулся – тело мастера Годолфина мало-помалу заносило снегом.


End file.
